The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including propulsion units which are steerable in a horizontal plane and tiltable in a vertical plane.
The invention also relates to hydraulic systems for power tilting of propulsion units between a lower normal running position in which the propeller is submerged in water, and a tilted or raised position in which the propeller is located for above-the-water-accessibility. Still more particularly, the invention relates to control of tilting and trimming during reverse outboard motor operation.
Various arrangements for power tilting and/or trimming of marine propulsion units are set forth in the following U.S. patents: Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,455, Mar. 27, 1973; Shimanckas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,108, Nov. 12, 1974; Borst, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,593, Feb. 4, 1975; Borst, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,517, May 27, 1975; Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,835, Oct. 5, 1976; Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,824, Dec. 27, 1977; Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,820, June 27, 1978; Pichl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,747, Dec. 11, 1979.